Great
Great '''is the Administrator of Block 5 and the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Great is a young man with long black hair, a strong physique, and black eyes, that are usually scowling. When in battle or executing someone Great usually shown having a wide psychotic grin. Great always wears a simple white T-shirt and sandals, with black shorts. He also sometimes wears his official Administrator's jacket, but he tends to forget about it. Personality Fitting his appearance, Great is a wild and psychotic man who will track down and kill someone just for spitting on the side of the road. His temper and lust for violence work well with his job which he seems to enjoy a lot, as he is always seen smiling when he is going to perform an execution. Great tends to do as he pleases, and is someone that even the Administrative Bureau has trouble controlling, shown by how he executed Block 4's Commissioner disturbing his sleep. He has even threatened to kill Block 4's Elder if interrupted him during his work again. However, Great has shown that he will begrudgingly follow orders and obey the laws set by the Bureau, as they align with his own beliefs. Great shown that he can be quite oblivious since he forgets to wear his uniform, forgot his sword when going out for an execution, and didn't recognize any of the 4 Gatekeepers who work under him. He has taken a special interest Burner after their first fight, and vows to be the one to kill her. Plot Abilities Great is one of the strongest characters in the series and is considered not only the strongest Administrator of the 6 Blocks, but also hold's the title of the World's Strongest. In there first fight Burner, strong fighter in her own right, described Great's strength to be in a completely different dimension than her own. * '''Superhuman Strength: Great has monstrous physical strength, and can kill a large man easily by shoving his hand straight through him. He is able to create a shockwave with just a simple punch, allowing to hit his enemies without even making direct contact. He has stated that to dodge his attacks "you need to take 5 steps back"! In addition, he completely shattered solid ground when shoved Burner into it with just one arm. * Superhuman Speed: Great is extremely fast, being able dodge and counter almost all of Burner's attacks, including her Rapid technique, which is known for its speed. He was even able to decimate the entire Anteater Armed Forces in an instant. * Superhuman Durability: Great's durability is high enough that he only got a bruise of his cheek from Burner's Primary Ignition Burst technique. Swordsmanship Great's primary method of fighting is with a sword, specifically his own personal sword "Black Blood", which he usually uses for his executions. The people of Block 5 describe Great with a sword as "Cut in half with even a graze. Chopped into pieces with a direct hit." His speed, skill, and precision with his sword is so powerful that he can cut down an entire army by himself. Pig has stated that Great is not allowed to wield his sword on Bureau property as he would end up destroying everything. Great's prowess with a sword is so vastly recognized that he holds the title of one of the 3 Sword Saints. Unarmed Combat Despite Great being more powerful with his sword, he is still incredibly powerful fighting unarmed. With his inhuman strength, speed, and durability he can easily overwhelm his opponents bare hands. In his first fight with Burner he completely dominated, using simple, yet extremely powerful punches to overwhelm her. Great's skills in hand-to-hand combat made Burner believe that "power" is his real weapon, rather than his sword. Red Eye State Described as a unique phenomenon that can be seen when he is extremely excited. Great's eyes glow red red in this state, and presumably he is stronger when in this state. BB2.PNG|Great with his sword "Black Blood" Pow.PNG|Great punches Burner Items * [[Black Blood|'Black Blood']]''': '''Great's famous sword, and evidence of his title as one of the 3 Sword Saints. It resembles an oversized, black-khyber knife, which almost as tall as Great himself. Trivia * Likes: ** Nothing * Hates: ** Lots of things References Category:Antagonist Category:Swordsman Category:Melee Fighter Category:Block 5 Category:Administrative Bureau Category:Administrator Category:3 Sword Saints